Unvoiced Confessions
by E.Pure
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke live together, after Sasuke returned to Konoha. Just a random night between two soul mates. Yaoi with lots of kisses and touches and understanding!   DISCLAMER: "Naruto" belongs to Kishimoto M.


Naruto loved those evenings after the missions.  
The convenience store comfortably lighted the middle of a darkened street with its bright shiny windows .

That little blonde girl with a constant smile, would sale some stale goods to a particular famous ninja and with the same lovely smile she'd watch him disappear behind the door. Everyone loved this shinobi. Everyone adored him after all he'd done for the village.

And yet, he would head home just to one certain person. Knowing this person is the first to truly love him and the last to really admit it.

Naruto walked further, sometimes scraping with his feet in a childish manner. A package with some not very healthy products, hung loosely on his wrist. From time to time he would bow his head, letting some fragments of thoughts flow through his tired mind. 

The night came upon Konoha gradually. First, the sun would disappear quickly hiding behind the trees, leaving some slanting rays scattered in the rustling leaves. The trees all around seemed to glow gold and bronze. Then the streets would darken, and the windows were turned into dull reflecting pieces of glass, till the moment they were lit up. At last, the sunset would lick the top of The Kage Mountain and the village becomes fully immersed into colors of the following night.

Naruto raised his head and looked at the engraved face of the Fourth. Heh. Who would think the things will turn out like this? He smiled wistfully, and moved on.  
By the time the outlying streets of Konoha began to dimly lit their lanterns, Naruto would arrive at Sasuke's new apartment using his own key to come inside.

Uchiha lived in a simple block of flats. Small, cheep… perfect for undemanding ninjas, who only stayed at home to overnight or for recovery.

Naruto slowly walked into the small living room, quickly noticing an empty couch and an open (in other words – inviting) bedroom-door, which meant his teme would be in there. He put down the packages with yummy goodies on a small table and took shallow steps towards the bedroom.

Sasuke's eyes always hurt after missions.

Perhaps that's why he'd just silently look up from his current report and Naruto accepted his short nod as a proper greeting. Uchiha was writing both his and his friend's report and never complained. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's sore eyes and sighed.

"Hey, you know, I can write mine on my own later…"

Sasuke lifted his gaze and smiled softly. An affectionate gesture he showed extremely rare. He had to be extremely tired from the overloaded day to do that. That's when his guard on his emotions would weaken and he let occasionally smiles appear on his face without his mental permission. But only towards one special person. Naruto could see his swollen eyelids trembling from tenseness even from this distance.

"It's ok. Only half a page left. Make some tea for us"

So Naruto would smile in return and disappear in the kitchen.

There was always a set of cotton pads soaked with Sakura's special medicine lying prepared on the nightstand. Sasuke applied them on his eyes letting the effects of using Sharingan cool under the pleasant feeling. In the morning the pads would land in a trash bin and new one were made.

Naruto returned with two cups of hot green tee. The room immediately became filled with it's calming scent.

The night brought some easy and intimate silence. Sasuke would usually stay up late fixing some writing and Naruto was sitting by his side quietly, watching his friend, admiring his handsome features for the countless time. Shinobi hardly complained about their stamina, but after a relaxing shower… well, even Naruto found himself turning into exhausted mess of "number one unpredictable ninja".

It was quite boring and he barely kept himself away from distracting his friend. He'd just sit and read or lay with his eyes closed avoiding any big talks about their friends, jobs or anything. Enjoying each other's company in silence seemed fine with both.

The future Hokage wasn't spared in battles by any means. Not that he wanted. His organization skills and initiative were tested through difficult and tricky situations. Sometimes those even were artificially complicated. Naruto clenched his teeth and gave full power, putting himself under the most dangerous blows and leaving the main part of the task to himself, protecting his team.

The jounins who watched and estimated his achievements chastised the animated jinchuriki but always smiled behind his back. "He's just like his teachers" they said "He'll become a great Hokage" 

Talking about missions Sasuke always limited himself to three-four phrases. That summoned a smile upon Naruto's face. As a former Team 7 member and Sasuke's sparing-partner he knew exactly all the details and peculiarities of his friend's fighting skills. His organization skills were ok, to the point where he would imply no one can cope with the enemy better and faster than he does. Huh. He thoughtlessly threw himself on the victim, discarding all other team members. Nevertheless he counted on them and caused a lot of indignation when the squad became forced to pull the Uchiha out of the enemy's attack.

Later he had a long time explaining himself to the temperamental Hokage. And Naruto still kept on smiling because only he knew that it was a way Sasuke showed that he actually cared for his teammates. But the Uchiha would just sign him a waver and continue to call it his "weaknesses". Pf. Whatever.

Sasuke knew better that no one in his life seemed worth the risk in a battle. Almost no one.

He looked up from report-paper and glanced over his shoulder. Naruto looked back at him, his beautiful blue eyes filled with something that always made Sasuke's heart beat faster.

Sasuke didn't pick any new close friends. Nobody would want to have a lame shadow of true friendship if they could have the real deal. Sasuke had. Naruto was his best, his one, his only… And one lonely night friendship naturally grew into something bigger and closer. Like it was meant to be.

An Uchiha would put afford into communication only with the one he truly loved. There were times when Naruto dragged him around trying to make him socialize with his own friends, but he later figured that it was quite pointless. His former friends would watch him with total indifference, gracefully forgetting him his betrayal to Konoha. "He's a nice ninja" they commented. "Who asks for more?"

Just like, yeah, who cares about the Uchiha.

Sasuke had only a thing for Naruto. He wouldn't say it, but he waited for him from missions, paid some casual visits himself, and did a certain small but very remarkable thing – he bought an extra cup for his friend's "tea-evening" visits. Somehow, Naruto felt grateful and… secure. Sasuke possessively watched over his right to stay the most important person in blonde's life. Not that Naruto knew that. He would put a lot of effort to make the last of Uchiha smile and feel good and contented.

Finishing his work, Sasuke leaned with his back to the wall and just sat still for a few minutes, his eyes shut resting. Naruto put his cool hand on his friend's temple and smiled when Sasuke didn't pull away or even shifted from the touch. Trust.

Perhaps, that was the reason Sasuke cautiously allowed to lay himself on his back, opening anew under each of the inquiring kisses. Referring to his lips to meet his own, Naruto was trembling with excitement and some almost childish happiness: Sasuke was so close. Just like he always wanted him to be  
Uchiha closed his eyes and turned away invariably. Naruto had to remove some recalcitrant dark bangs from his forehead, and seal the result with a kiss and carefully scrutinize the stoic-masked face, trying to catch other person's emotion.

"I want to make love to you" the blonde whispered softly, and added like he always did "Please"

Sasuke didn't respond at once. Naruto bit his lip in vexation. He silently studied the strange expression of the dark eyes - calm, patient. Like a confused child, Uzumaki would pull his lover into a boyish embrace and wet the pale neck with some passionate open-mouthed kisses. Sasuke would silently part his lips letting out some hot low moans and hissed breathes, starring with his sore eyes at the ceiling above them.

"Hah- Naru…to…" That's where Naruto went to his ear, licking and kissing, and sticking his tongue into the earshell, knowing probably nothing about how arousing it felt. Being an Uchiha meant dignity in everything , so he'd never voice his needs, even to Naruto. They had actually some specific signs to communicate while being intimate. Like now – Sasuke just pulled up his knees to cradle the blonde between his tights. He slowly turned his head to catch his lover's lips and quickly gave into the kiss.

Naruto was never gentle. In fact, he was rough and impatient and really needful, yet he tried his best and made Sasuke fell utterly safe. He kissed his cheeks and aching eyelids, licked everything he could get of the other's body. Ridiculously those moves made him truly look like a fox and Sasuke couldn't keep his smile while noticing it.

They communicated in physical touches. Naruto removed some muscle tension through lingering touches of his hands, causing Sasuke to relax. Still he would catch some sharp exhalations from the other if their movements caused more pressure or sweet friction of their groins through rough fabric. 

At some point, through the murky consciousness Naruto found Uchiha's hands on his back, firmly pressing down, bringing them impossibly closer. At this… Uzumaki's composure ended. Clothing became hot, cramped, obsolete. Naruto got rid of it a bit too harshly, with shaking hands and nervous gulps he never tried to hide in the first place.  
Sasuke lifted his hips from the bed, helping to pull off the article of clothing and giving himself to Naruto finally. His head became clouded almost immediately, his respiration bursting in pure pleasure and his chest filled with a clear feeling of possession: "Mine".  
Naruto tried his best to ease the pain, with soft kissed and gentle whispers. His first thrusts into the unbelievable heat the other offered, were always like this – shy and careful. Sasuke frowned and rubbed his forehead against the blonde's, digging his nails into the tanned shoulders, snuggling them closer.  
And then they got carried away: erratic movements, chaotic touches, sloppy moisture and the pressing tightness…

"So good…" Naruto couldn't go without opening his heart and mind. Telling everything he felt. "So wonderful, Sasuke…"

Something inside Sasuke's heart would sting, forcing him to open his eyes and catch every hot breath, every wrinkle on the other's tense face, attempting to melt into the feeling and stay like this together in the moment of bliss. Knowing how unique their connection was. And there could be no other… loving him like Naruto. Not even possibly.  
Clenching his teeth, Sasuke certainly pressed his lips somewhere on the caramel skin leaving a wet trail and maybe even a bruise. Naruto's groan pushed air from his chest and he tried somehow to embrace Uchiha with his whole body, claiming his friend as his. Sasuke obediently kept silent for some time just relaxing.

"You make me feel so happy" Naruto kissed some dried tears from the previous pain away. Sasuke would slightly pull up to press his lips to the corner of his beloved's mouth.

Naruto would smile and pull his friend to his side, falling asleep peacefully. Sasuke could stay awake a little longer wondering, if the boy next to him knew how much he meant to him…

The new morning brought a row of shiny rays to illuminate the tip of the Hokage Mountain. A new day brought the opportunity to find another reason to smile.

So the coming night cherished the courage of expressing the unvoiced confessions.


End file.
